Florabundacus
Florabundacus is a flower monster and the primary villain of the episode "Nowhere to Grow". Character History She first had the Kelzaks plants her seeds to unleash her evil vines throughout Blue Bay Harbor, the Power Rangers came in and caught the Kelzaks, the Kelzaks tryed to escape, but the Rangers morphed and did battle with the Kelzaks, Florabundachus capters The Red Ranger and the Red Ranger did battle with her, but he was quickly defeated. she took out the Yellow and Blue Rangers before retreating, Marah and Kapri had manage to lure Dustin and Tori into a trap for Florabundacus to feed her Sudima Plant, she tells the girls to handle Dustin and Tori while she goes down to the basement to check on her "children" and laughs of her plan to grow a massive rose-like monster that will take over the world, Tori and Dustin escapes and goes down the basement and finds the plants, they get caught by Florabundacus herself and the two Rangers morphed and were about battled the plant monster, but the Sudima Plant had grown and tooked the two Rangers captive, Shane morphed and came to the rescue, the Hawk Blaster had no effect on the vines, Cam then downloaded the upgrade for Shane to power up his sword and destroy the Sudima Plant, freeing Dustin and Tori, annoyed that her plans had been foiled, she took the Rangers herself and had the upper hand until the Rangers tricked her and use their Ninja Blades on her, weakening her enough for the Rangers to use the Storm Striker to destroy her. She was enlarge by the Scroll of Empowerment, the Rangers use the Storm Megazord to battle Florabindacus, they used the Storm Megazord's Lightning Mode and the Blizzerard Flurry to weaken her, they then unleased the Power Sphere 1: The Serpent Sword and used the Serpent Sword Triple Strike on her to finish the job. Florabundacus was seen in an alternate dimension. Florabundacus was among the monsters freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Personality Florabundacus is a hyperactive monster that will do whatever she can to make the Sudima Plant grow. She also hates people mistreating plants. Powers and Abilities * 'Strength: '''Florabundacus is strong enough to lift the Red Ranger high in the air with her vines and thrust him forward into the Yellow and Blue Wind Rangers with ease. * '''Teleportation: '''Florabundacus can teleport to any location at will. * '''Super Speed: '''Florabundacus can move faster then the eye can see. * '''Super Agility: '''Florabundacus can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Energy Laser: '''Florabundacus can fire blue energy lasers from her hands. * '''Spore Breath: '''Florabundacus can fire a burst of yellow spores from her mouth that can make anyone sneeze. Arsenal * '''Finger Vines: '''Florabundacus' fingers are made of vines, for which she can fire vines from her fingers that can be use to wrap her enemies with. * '''Sudima Plant Seeds: '''Florabundacus' plan was to plant her seeds that will grow into a monsters flower-like creature that will destroy the city, but Shane destroyed the monsters plant with his Ninja Sword powered up, thus ruining her plan. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Florabundacus is voiced by Cal Wilson. Notes * Florabundacus is the first monster in Lothors army to be a female. ** Her Hurricanger counterpart however, was a male, possibly because of the flower motif she was changed to a female. * Florabundacus is very similar to Vilevine, the monster of ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. ** Both monsters are plant-themed. ** Both have the ability to shoot vines out of their fingers. ** Both monsters have similar plans. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Lothor's Army Category:Female PR Monsters